Diciendo adiós
by Lilamedusa
Summary: —Helga, necesito hablar contigo. Y, deben saber, Helga G. Pataki puede hablar de ella misma en tercera persona, pero no es totalmente estúpida. Y es un conocido saber urbano exactamente lo que esas tres palabras significan cuando se dicen a una novia. OS


ESte es mi primer fic de HA!. HA! se ha convertido en mi más reciente obsesión y ahora tengo un plan completo para una historia de cuatro partes. la primera sería la película de la selva, con Arnold y compañía teniendo diez. La segunda parte sería este one-shot. La tercera parte, "Los Pataki" se centraría en Helga y la cuarta parte en su reunión. Pero bueno, empezando y porque soy folga y probablemente jamás escriba todo eso, "Diciendo adiós", también conocido como Helga y Arnold rompen y Helga piensa en ello, está aqui.

* * *

Disclaimer: No sé a quién pertenece HA!, pero ciertamente no me pertenece a mí.

* * *

Diciendo adiós.

Es un día lluvioso en Hillwood. Hay nubes en el cielo que casi logran cubrir el sol, las calles están vacías y el aire es silencioso, o al menos lo es si se elige ignorar el constante goteo del agua colapsando constantemente contra el suelo. No hay niños ahí afuera, y esto significa que mis amigos – que ya no son niños – están dentro de sus casas. Es el tercer año del siglo veintiuno – 2003 – y es el segundo día de Noviembre. Un triste y lluvioso Noviembre. Como dije, todo el mundo está dentro de sus casas, seguro en el calor de su hogar.

Ese es mi caso, yo siendo Helga G. Pataki. No estoy sola, pues mis padres están aquí también, pero podría estarlo. Mis padres están abajo, en el primer piso. Si el volumen de mi música no estuviera tan alto, podría escuchar la también muy ruidosa tele, donde Big Bob ve un partido de fútbol. En la cocina, Myriam se ha desmayado de nuevo sobre la mesa, después de beber un smoothie de más.

¿Y yo? Yo estoy encerrada en mi habitación. Escucho Beethoven porque, a veces, el sujeto sabe justo como leerme el pensamiento. Estoy sentada en mi cama, las manos en mi cabeza, y miro las puertas cerradas de mi armario.

A veces me pregunto exactamente cuántas niñas en el mundo tienen un compartimento secreto dentro de sus armarios. Luego, me pregunto cuantas niñas en el mundo tienen un altar al chico que les gusta dentro. ¿Cuántas de esas niñas han gustado del mismo chico por diez años? ¿Y cuántas de esas niñas tienen solo trece años? No es que me crea muy especial, para ser sincera, pero honestamente no creo que haya alguien más en el mundo tan mentalmente enfermo como yo.

Y no es, como podrían pensar, que no disfruto lo que podríamos llamar mi "uniquidad", pero (y de laguna manera, siempre parece haber un "pero" conmigo), una cosa es estar enamorada, y otra completamente diferente es estar absurdamente obsesionada. Y apostaría a que me estoy acercando peligrosamente a la segunda – y esa es solo una manera amable de no decir que estoy completamente obsesionada – en especial porque han sido cuatro meses enteros desde que Arnold me abandonó y se fue a vivir en Sudamérica, con sus padres.

Aun puedo recordar cada palabra que me dijo ese día – el día que rompimos por última vez,

—Helga, necesito hablar contigo —dijo.

Y, deben saber, Helga G. Pataki puede hablar de ella misma en tercera persona, pero no es totalmente estúpida. Y es un conocido saber urbano, incluso para niñas de _mi _edad, exactamente lo que esas tres palabras (acompañadas de mi nombre) significan cuando son dichas a una novia.

—Estás a punto de terminar conmigo — declaré.

Si Arnold no me conociera como lo hacía – por casi diez años – hubiera pensado que no me importaba. Pero, la verdad es, que el sí me conocía, y podía ver las murallas alzarse alrededor mío, como un escudo, un escudo que podría jurar era visible para sus preciosos ojos verdes.

—N-no-Bueno… Sí — se tropezó con sus propias palabras, nervioso (de nuevo) por tener que romper conmigo, y fue casi como si hubiera sido la primera vez (de nuevo). Casi sonreí. Lo hubiere hecho, si no fuera porque estaba consciente de que él estaba a punto de romper mi corazón (de nuevo) —. Pero no es como tú crees.

—¿Quieres decir que no es por haber construido una batalla campal sobre el piso en el que estamos de pie de nuevo? — pregunté, y mi voz estaba llena de el veneno que era mi escudo para todo lo que tenía que ver con Arnold, como siempre.

—Sí… ¿No hemos hecho eso en un tiempo, verdad? — preguntó con nostalgia, y podrían haber creído que él hablaba de la última vez que jugamos béisbol o la última vez que llovió.

—Casi tres semanas — dije con la voz ronca, arrojándole la realidad en la cara sin molestar en avisarle —. Pero no nos hablamos durante dos de esas.

—Y besándonos como locos la otra. No nos hagas parecer un desastre, Helga — discutió Arnold, casi rogando. Yo no estaba de humor para sus pateticismos —. Aun te amo.

Sonreí con tristeza. Un "pero" era lo que seguía. Lo sabía. Siempre parecía haber un "pero" con él. "Pero puedes ser realmente grosera a veces." "Pero deberías tratar de controlarte." "Pero deberías ser más considerada con los otros." "Pero esa no era razón para gritar así." "¡Pero no eres tan _puta madre_ perfecta como quiero que seas!" "Pero, pero, pero." Nuestra vida se había convertido en un montón de peros y la odiaba. Lo odiaba.

Y en verdad no quería llorar, y no quería estar enojada, pero no es como sí, como a él le gusta señalar, yo pudiera controlar en realidad mis decisiones. Quiero decir, honestamente, ¿quién puede? ¡Solo él y su estúpida y perfecta persona!

Estúpido cabeza de balón. Yo estaba llorando – e intentando como podía no hacerlo – de nuevo. Yo no intentaba hacernos parecer un desastre, – honestamente, ¿Por qué lo haría? – pero la verdad era que, éramos un desastre, con todas las ocho letras de la palabra en mayúsculas. Siempre estábamos discutiendo, siempre lastimándonos como si de verdad importara, como si no fuéramos solo dos niños jugando al amor – un juego estúpido en el que los dos éramos pésimos jugadores, y en el que estábamos fallando miserablemente desde que teníamos diez años.

—Termina pronto, cabezón— exploté —, no es como si no supiera exactamente que viene ahora. ¡Continúa! Me amas. ¿Pero?

Y sé que él quería gritarme, decirme que yo estaba mal y que no había peros esta vez, pero los había, siempre había un pero para él, siempre había algo mal con nosotros.

—Pero me voy con mis padres — respondió Arnold con lentitud —. Me mudo a San Lorenzo.

Me miró atentamente, sin decir nada. El enojo había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por la sorpresa, y luego el dolor, y luego algo parecido a la desesperación. Dejo de verme sin saber que hacer en ese momento, y me abrazó. Yo estaba llorando, y no era el silencioso llanto que su mamá había llorado cuando se encontraron el uno al otro, o el llanto desesperado que lloró Olga cuando cambié sus calificaciones, ni el ruidoso llanto lleno de gemidos que lloraba Kimberly cuando era pequeña. Era otra clase de llanto, la clase de llanto que no sale en las películas porque tiene poco de poético y es totalmente desgarrador. El tipo de llanto que la gente llora cuando siente que su alma está siendo extraída de su cuerpo a cachitos.

Incluso cuando no es así.

Lloré en sus brazos lo que parecieron horas, y me sorprendí al descubrir que él estaba llorando también. Y lo abracé con fuerza, aun gimiendo desesperadamente porque si él se iba mi mundo parecía caerse en pedazos. Tomó más de un momento para que yo– y, aparentemente, también él – lograra controlarme, e incluso entonces, estaba gimiendo cuando volví a hablar.

—Pen-pensé que tus padres amaban Hillwood— lo acusé, como si él fuera un mentiroso, como si lo que sucedía fuera su culpa —. Pensé que tú amabas Hillwood. Y-Y-Yo pensé que tú m-m… — me detuve a mi misma y un par de segundos se convirtieron en una eternidad antes de que yo continuara — ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo m-m… nos dejas?

—Cuando terminemos primero de secundaria*, creo — respondió, limpiando sus lágrimas.

Si hubiera visto que él estaba llorando de nuevo, hubiera sido más amable. Hubiera tratado de consolarlo o lo que sea. Pero no lo vi, y mi mente trabajaba tan rápido que no podía darme cuenta. Era Junio. El año terminaba en Julio y eso nos daba solo un mes. ¡Era una locura" ¿Por qué irse tan de pronto? Pero, observando a Arnold, me di cuenta que no era tan repentino como él lo hacía parecer. Lo habían discutido por un tiempo. No era algo repentino, solo algo de lo que no se me había informado aun.

¿No había yo – y Arnold y Gerald – rescatado a Miles y Stella de una aldea oculta en el medio de la nada? ¿No había yo encontrado el modo de devolverles la memoria y no me había asegurado personalmente de que volvieran con nosotros a Estados Unidos? Uno pensaría, después de tantos problemas, que lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerme era permanecer aquí, en Hillwood, y así yo podría ver a Arnold todos los días, y encontrar la manera de sobrevivir al desastre que es mi vida.

Y aun así…

¿No era mejor para mí que él se fuera? Dándonos cuenta de lo desastroso de nuestras vidas… la nuestra debía ser la más desastrosa de las relaciones en la historias de las relaciones. Yo no podía – no puedo – imaginarme una año más viviendo como habíamos vivido, mucho menos el resto de nuestras vidas. E incluso si lo amaba – ¡Y, oh, cómo lo amo! – e incluso si él era la razón por la que me levantaba cada mañana, e incluso si él era el pequeño rayo de sol y el último pensamiento en mi cabeza antes de ir a dormir… incluso así, el se iría.

—¿Volverás?

Me miró, inseguro. Parecía que conocía la respuesta.

—Yo… yo no lo creo, Helga — respondió sinceramente —. Supongo que a la Universidad, pero, incluso entonces, no a Hillwood.

—Así que… — estaba buscando desesperadamente la manera de no romperme de nuevo frente a él —… esto es todo. Estamos rompiendo — mi corazón se rompió un poco más —, para bien.

Con esto, Arnold volvió a mirarme a los ojos, y supe que, una vez más, lo que él quería era discutir conmigo. Pero no había nada que discutir, y él lo sabía. Era "para bien". Incluso si yo lo amaba, e incluso si él, de alguna manera, me amaba también, no habíamos, en tres años completos de relación, hecho nada que no fuera lastimarnos el uno al otro. Y, de acuerdo, había también buenos días. Días en que íbamos al cine, y al parque, y nos reíamos juntos todo el día, y solo… a veces, todo iba perfectamente. Pero nunca parecía durar.

Antes o después, él diría algo que me haría enojar, o yo discutiría con Arnold y el se involucraría, o yo dejaría de preocuparme por lo que el pensase o dejase de pensar. Entonces haría algo con lo que él no estaba de acuerdo, o algo, cualquier cosa, en verdad, pasaría, y todo sería un desastre, de nuevo.

Y es por eso que hay patética música de Beethoven en mi reproductor de CDs, a veces una canción de amor, luego cambio a una de Rock, luego más música clásica y después lo que sea. A veces la letra, a veces las notas musicales, pero hay algo en la música que alimenta mi profundo deseo de llorar. Y lo hago, silenciosamente, pues no quiero que Myriam o Bob se den cuenta.

_No que yo crea que les va a importar. _

*Aquí dice primero de secundaria. En la versión en inglés séptimo año.

_

* * *

_

Sí, eso es todo. Lo sé.

Gracias por leer.

Lilamedusa


End file.
